


A Pathway

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Resurrection, Sex Magic, Sort Of, in-universe scholarship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens to Jedi when they die? It depends.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, Deadly Intent Exchange





	A Pathway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



There are many theories about what happens to Jedi upon death. Many of these, while compelling, are incomplete.

For instance, it is true that in some case when a Jedi dies, their body disappears and becomes one with the Force entirely. This is more likely to happen in cases when the Jedi is at peace with the manner of their death and ready to be united with the galaxy in body as well as spirit. However, just because a corpse is left behind, does not meant that the Jedi in question was lacking in courage or wisdom.

It is also true that some Jedi have managed the ability to influence the living, by projecting their voice or in some cases even a vision. This is a fairly uncommon phenomenon, and in many cases it is limited to those who knew each other well when they were alive. However, even if a Jedi does not return as a ghost, they may still have an individual personhood and identity that is preserved and purified now that they are part of the cosmic force, and they can enjoy their peaceful afterlife along with less Force-sensitive friends and allies.

It is generally true that Jedi do not have the ability to return to physical form after they have died. However, in partnership with masters of other Force traditions, this power has been observed in extraordinary cases. The Sith Lord Darth Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine, dabbled into clone research to discover how he might prolong the lives of his loved ones. Better success was achieved using Force lightning, and a tantric form of necromancy that involves prolonged meditation over the physical body of a deceased partner. For best effects, Palpatine noted, this should be achieved when both parties are naked, so as not to contaminate the transcendent union with distracting clothing. Artificial limbs, however, are welcome.

When pressed for comment, Darth Gress, formerly known as the Jedi Luke Skywalker, would report only "the Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to abilities...well, hang on now, how unnatural is any of this, five years ago I didn't know what a lightsaber was, don't tell me resurrection is anything to be ashamed of."


End file.
